Erik's Red Rose
by LuluLovesEristine
Summary: When two normal, 21st century girls visit Paris, they decide to explore the Opera house. With the help of a rose, they are sent back in time to Phantom. When Luela is taken down to the Lair, she wonders, is she falling in love with the infamous Opera Ghost? And why is their love forbidden? Phantom belongs to Lloyd Webber and Leroux
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hurry up, Siobhan!" I yelled as our sandals pounded against the cobblestone streets. "I'm coming! Luela, I swear to God if my clothes get dirty, I'll kill you! I have a date with Ethan tonight, don't forget!" She yelled back. Siobhan's father owned a house in Paris and this winter vacation; she invited me and her boyfriend, Ethan, to come with her. Now, we were racing down the street to the Opera Populaire. "Siobhan please just hurry! It's our last chance!" I wailed. The Opera was going to be taken down tomorrow because, first, it had been cleaned out of all its treasures and, secondly, because of the O.G. incident in 1890.

Eventually, we reached the Opera. We pulled at the door handles which, surprisingly, were unlocked. Siobhan squealed like a chipmunk on helium or something like that. "Oh my god! We're actually in the Phantom's opera!" She squeaked. We stole a glance at each other than bolted to the stage! I struck pose and began singing "Don Juan Triumphant". " _Past the point of no return_!" I sang. Siobhan ran to one of the dusty yet still royally red velvet curtains and wrapped it around herself. She batted her eyelashes and dramatically twirled out of her enclosure. As Siobhan did cartwheels across the stage, something caught my eye. It was a single red rose with a purple ribbon wrapped around it. Seeing it as just a rose, I ignored it. But it was like it was calling me, saying "Come to me, I'm yours". "Siobhan, look" I said and pointed at the flower. She walked over and a smile broke across her face. "Pick it up" She said. "I want to see what happens". So I did. We both looked around frantically, as if waiting for the Phantom himself to appear. "Huh" I shrugged. "Nothing happened- WHAT THE!?" I shrieked as an enormous gust of wind nearly knocked me off my feet. Suddenly, a song we both knew very well blasted at us. It was the Phantom of the Opera's theme song! Then the impossible happened. A chandelier came out of NOWHERE and started floating to the ceiling. Yes you heard me correctly. A FLOATING CHANDELIER! "What's happening!?" Siobhan shrieked. The music died down and the wind disappeared. "Well I'll be a toilet full of you-know-what! That was crazy!" I shrieked! I opened my eyes and I was met with a blast of light. The opera was lit and… _in use?!_ Yes, people were bustling around like they had no idea the opera was going to be destroyed tomorrow. I turned around to see Siobhan talking with a young and tall boy. I recognized him immediately. "Ethan?! I yelled. "What are you doing here?!" Ethan greeted me with warm eyes. "Luela! Pleasure to see you again, mademoiselle! I just dropped by to wish my Siobhan good luck at the Opera show tonight!" He responded. I was completely flabbergasted. Since when had Ethan acted like such gentleman? He had never shown much liking towards me. And since when was Siobhan in an opera tonight? Siobhan must've sensed my confusion because she pulled me aside and started talking to me in a low voice. "Listen Luela" She started. "I've figured it out. When you picked up the rose, music started playing and a chandelier started FLOATING. It's crazy but… I think we're back in 1890!" I stared at her as all that information began to sink in. "You mean…" I sputtered. "You mean… we're in…" She nodded happily. "Yes Luela. Welcome to the Phantom of the Opera!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At first I thought I was tripping. But it all made sense! Ohmygod what if I get to meet the Phantom, the man of my dreams? My moment in bliss was interrupted by a terrible screeching noise. I immediately clapped my hands over my ears. "Oh geez Siobhan, I think my ears are literally bleeding! What is that noise?!" I asked Siobhan. She looked at me with a grin. "You know what, or should I say, _who,_ it is. Listen! Do you here what she is singing?" I strained my ears to listen. Then I heard it. The singer was singing "Think of me"! "Ohmygod Siobhan! It's La Carlotta! She sounds even worse in personal than in the musical and the movie!" I yelped. The screeching stopped. I took my hands off my ears in relief. Siobhan took my hand and pulled me over to a crowd that was bustling around the new owners, Fermin and Andre. The owners were analyzing the dancers for tonight's show. Siobhan tugged at my arm. "Come on! In this world, Ethan is very good friends with the owners. He wants us to meet them. And remember! Talk like you live in 1890! We don't want to give ourselves away!" She exclaimed. We walked over to meet Fermin and Andre. Ethan smiled as he saw us approach. "My friends! Monsieurs, I'd like you to meet my beautiful partner, Siobhan Morris" He said as he pulled Siobhan close. The owners shook Siobhan's hands. Fermin eyed me with interest. "And who is _that_ stunning beauty?" Fermin asked. _Wait a minute!_ Wasn't he supposed to say that about Christine Daae? Something was very odd here… but I didn't get time to think about it any longer because Siobhan was beckoning me forward. "Ah!" Ethan started. "Luela Alexander. She has potential, this one!" Another quote that was supposed to be directed to Christine! And that Fermin kept eyeing me awkwardly! I swear I wanted to punch that pervert so hard, that his gray mustache will go shooting right up his nose! Suddenly, a flock of girls shot right past us. "Ah!" Andre exclaimed. "The Vicomte de Chagney is here!" Oh _fabulous!_ The man who took Christine away from the Phantom was here! Wait… where was Christine?! I hadn't seen her all the time I was here! Raoul walked up to us. Dancers were whispering behind us about how handsome the Vicomte was. Uhh barf in my mouth much? That boy is SUCH a pansy! La Carlotta walked up to him and gave him her hand. He kissed it and walked off. "He loved me! Loved me!" Carlotta bragged. I kept looking for Christine. She was nowhere to be seen! And come to think of it, Meg Giry was also missing… Again! My thoughts were interrupted. Ethan's eyes widened. Suddenly, he grabbed Siobhan and me and pushed us to the wing. "Everyone look out!" He yelled. Suddenly, a backdrop collapsed and fell smack on top of Carlotta. Well naturally, she threw a fit and stormed out of the building. "Now who could have done that?" Ethan said. But Siobhan and I knew. The Phantom had dropped the backdrop on Carlotta so that Christine could take her role. AND CHRISTINE WASN'T HERE! This was a problem! That's when I noticed Fermin was very annoyed! "We will have to cancel tonight's show because we have lost our star!" He shouted.

"Luela could do it!" Siobhan blurted out. _Wait… WHAT?!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

No... NO SIOBHAN DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! There was no way I could sing the song Christine was supposed to sing! It would ruin the entire story! It seemed Andre was thinking the same thing. "A chorus girl? Impossible!" He scoffed. "She's been taking lessons!" Siobhan said. Hold on… I think I just understood something! Siobhan and I had been sent to this world in which Christine Daae and Meg Giry didn't exsist. And she was going along with the story… and recommended me to the owners, just like Meg! If Siobhan was to play Meg… _was I supposed to play Christine?!_ Which means… I get to meet the Phantom! I turned my thoughts quickly back to what was going on now. "Lessons? From whom may I ask?" Andre questioned me. I knew what I had to do. "I don't know his name, sir" I responded trying my best to sound a bit like Christine. "Give her a chance, sir! I promise you, she has potential!" Siobhan pleaded. The owners looked at each other than nodded. "Very well" Fermin said. "You may have your audition now. Please sing the first couple verses" It was a good thing I knew most of the lyrics. The intro played and I began to sing. " _Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye!_ " I sang. _"Remember me, every so often, promise me you'll try! When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free; if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me!"_ The music stopped playing and everyone around me began to applaud. "That was magnificent!" Fermin exclaimed. "Very well. You shall sing the song in the performance" And they walked off along chatting with Ethan. Siobhan grabbed my hands and squealed. "Luela, that was amazing! You're even better than Christine!" She said excitedly. I just hope I was good enough for the Phantom to fall in love with me!

Tonight was show night! There was much chatter and bustling around. I was in my dressing room with Siobhan. "There!" She said as she buttoned the last button on my white dress. "Luela I'm so proud of you! You're going to knock the socks off that audience, I know it!" She said with a smile. I took a deep breath and walked out of the dressing room and onto the stage. The audience was huge! Much larger than the auditorium in our school! The intro played and I sang. I sang like I had never sung before. My voice reached heights I didn't know it could reach. When I sang the final note, the crowd gave a standing ovation! The owners were applauding and… what was _he_ looking at?! Raoul was staring at me with admiration in his eyes. He tossed me a single red rose which I caught. Ok, I admit that was sweet… BUT STILL! The curtains closed and Siobhan leaped into my arms, crushing me in a giant bear hug. I patted her arm and walked off. I knew where I had to go next.

This was it. This was the test to see if the Phantom was in love with me. I walked down a spiral stone staircase into a damp room. I walked to a candle holder. In front of one of the candles was a picture of Christine's father. I found a match and struck it against the table. It ignited and I laid it next to the candle, which began to burn brightly. I closed my eyes. Then, I heard it. " _Bravo, bravo, bravissimo_ " A deep voice rang across the room. Yes! It happened! Now I just had to wait until I was back in my dressing room. Siobhan appeared the room suddenly. "Luela I think we have a problem!" She exclaimed. I looked at her expectantly. "So… We got in this world not by portal, but by picking up a rose! And that rose is nowhere to be seen! Luela… how do we get out of this world?" She wailed. I stood up and put my hands on my head. "Woah!" I yelled. "I did not think of that! How _do_ we get out?!" I must've gone a little crazy because I started punching the table. Siobhan grabbed my arms and pulled me close to her. "Luela! It's obvious! We just have to get through the entire story! Easy!" She exclaimed. I gave her a look. "Huh! Easy for you to say!" I scoffed. "Meg is an easy part to play, but Christine? Not so easy! Christine has to choose between two men! Christine has to go through so many challenges!" And with that I walked up the staircase and right into my dressing room, where the Phantom would come for me. I sat down in a velvety chair and observed the rose Raoul tossed at me. "Do you like it?" A voice said behind me. I turned around and there was Raoul, leaning against the wall like it was nobody's business. I wanted to sock him in the gut but I knew I had to go along with the story. "Yes. It's very nice, thank you" I said sweetly instead. He strutted over, got down in front of me (oh lawd), and took my hands. "My gentle lady" He began. "I do not know who you are, but I would like to. Please accompany me to an outing." I shook my head almost immediately. "I'm flattered by your offer but I cannot" I said with fake regret. "Why not?" Raoul asked.

"The Angel of Music" I responded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Who is this angel? And why is he stopping you?" Raoul questioned me. "I do not know" I muttered. "I have to obey him if I want to keep doing my lessons" Raoul just laughed. That son of a- how dare he laugh at me! "Nonsense!" He laughed. "You must change. I'll be waiting at my carriage" And with that we walked off. I stomped my foot on the ground in frustration and walked behind a screen to change.

I could barely contain my excitement as I stepped out from behind my screen. Any moment now, the Phantom would seduce me with his voice and pull me through the mirror! Suddenly, the candles in the room all blew out. THIS WAS IT OHMYGOD! Then it happened. " _Insolent boy, this slave of fashion! Basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave, young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"_ A deep and brooding voice sang. I knew what to do. " _Angel! I hear you! Speak- I listen… stay by my side and guide me!"_ I sang " _Angel, my soul was weak- forgive me… enter at last, master!"_ AHHH THIS WAS AMAZING! And now the Phantom was singing again. _"Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide!"_ He sang. _"Look at your face in the mirror- I am there inside!"_ And then I saw him. His dark, thick, slick hair, the perfect sea green eyes, and, of course, the white mask that covered up the side of his face. He certainly was there, inside the mirror! So I continued the song. _"Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant me to your glory!"_ I sang. _"Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me… strange angel…"_ I still could not believe this was happening! _"I am your angel of music…"_ He sang mesmerizingly. Suddenly there was a banging at the door. Raoul was telling me to open the door. Aww heck no! First of all, I had to go along with the story and, second of all, I would never open a door to Raoul! _"Come to me angel of music…"_ The Phantom finished the song as he stretched his hand out to me. I walked forward and held it. I expected the leather glove he was wearing to be cold but instead it was warm. It gave me a feeling of love. Of Hope. And wait just a second! Why was I calling him "Phantom"? His name was Erik! And Erik was pulling me through the mirror gently. Booming music began playing as he led my down a dark corridor lit by candles. This was my moment. " _In sleep he sang to me. In dreams, he came"_ I sang. _"That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find… the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind"_ There was quick instrumental, and then Erik started singing. And _jeez_ that guy can sing better than Usher! " _Sing once again with me!_ " He sang " _Our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet! And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind"_ Another instrumental began as Erik led me to a small boat. I sat down contently and he used a paddle to push the boat along the narrow passageway. " _Those who have seen your face draw back in fear._ " I sang. " _I am the mask you wear-_ "

" _It's me they hear!"_ Erik picked up. Then we went into duet mode. OMG SCREW THE STORY! ERIK IS MINE! FORGET ABOUT RAOUL; ERIK IS MINE! " _My/Your spirit and my/your voice in one combined!"_ We sang. _"The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my/your mind!"_ Then I heard soft voices in the background chanting " _He's there, the Phantom of the Opera! Beware, the Phantom of the Opera!"_ Beware him? Pfft! Over my dead body! Now, it was time to see how high my voice could really go. I emitted a high note and Erik coaxed me to keep singing. Once we arrived at his lair, I was singing so high that a tear had rolled down my cheek. Finally the music stopped and Erik leaped out of the boat. I stared at him as he threw off his cape and began lighting candles. I was so entranced by him and his voice. Why the heck didn't Christine choose him? He looked at me with brooding eyes. I couldn't read them. Then he started singing again. No complaints there! " _Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation."_ He sang. " _Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses"_ He then gently took my hand and pulled me off the boat. He started singing again but I could barely hear him over the fact that ERIK DESTLER WAS HOLDING MY HAND! He gestured me to come closer. Who am I to disobey the great and powerful Angel of Music? Then he let go of my hand and ran up a small staircase to his organ. He was still singing but I was too entranced to listen. And when he hit that high note, oh my god I felt my conscious telling me to go right up to him and shut him up _if you know what I mean._ I closed my eyes and tried not to faint on the spot. He walked down slowly and brushed his fingers across my jawline. He locked eyes with me and held them there for what seemed like all of eternity. Those eyes were enough to make me melt into a puddle on the floor. Erik grabbed my hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With both of his hands on mine, he pulled me up the staircase. He was still singing! God why can't we have boys like this at my and Siobhan's school? And when he pressed his forehead against mine, my heartbeat raced faster than a race car at Nascar! He then pulled away and walked behind some candle stands. The light made him look like some mythical being. Wait, he WAS a mythical being! He sang the loudest, most amazing note I've ever heard in my life. This was 100 times better in person than in the movie! He walked up to me again and brushed his fingers along my jawline again. Then he grabbed my shoulders and turned me so my back was facing him. He placed one of his hands on my abdomen and his other hand slid down the side of my chest until it reached my hand. I closed my hands and tried not squeal as he placed my hand on his cheek. I turned around to face him and he grasped my hand. He led me to a curtain (STILL singing) and pressed his cheek to my temple. He opened the curtain and in there was a mannequin that looked EXACTLY like me! And get this! It had a wedding dress on it! Omg, Erik Destler wanted to marry me! The world began to spin and I gave away to dizzying darkness.

I woke up in a bird-shaped bed with a velvet blanket and pillows. I remembered everything from yesterday. I was SO happy! This wasn't a dream after all! I looked to the right of me and saw the cutest little ceramic monkey playing the cymbals. I got out of the bed and walked through the doorway. I looked around and my eyes landed on Erik who was busy composing music. My heart skipped a beat. In the movie, Christine takes is mask off. Before she can see anything, Erik gets SUPER mad at her. I didn't want that to happen. So I walked up behind Erik and placed my hand on his cheek. He sighed slightly. I knew what I had to do. I quickly laced my finger under his mask and pulled of his mask, revealing his marred face. He opened his mouth but ever so quickly I swooped in and kissed his marred cheek. He stopped dead in his tracks. "I have to go back. I need to prepare for the next show" I whispered. He took my hand. "Of course" He said shocked. "Anything for you" Then he put his hand around me and led me to the boat. Once he got to my mirror, he opened it for me and I walked to it. He took my hand and kissed it. "Until next time, my beloved Luela" He whispered. His green eyes were filled with love but I could tell he was already longing for me. I put one foot outside the mirror then looked back. Then I realized something. This wasn't the movie! I was living it! I got to decide how this story would go! And finally, someone truly loved me. So instead of going back into my dressing room, I ran to Erik and hugged him. He tensed then hugged me back. He buried his face in my neck. "Erik" I started. "I've only known you for a little bit now but already I can feel something" He looked at me with hope in his eyes. "Erik" I started again. "Erik… I love you" I looked at my feet, waiting for a reaction. And he said nothing. He lifted my chin, causing me to meet his eyes. He still said nothing. But what he did next said it all. As I squeezed my eyes shut, he brought my face up to his and, finally, closed the spaced between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. It took a moment for this occurrence to sink in. Erik was kissing me; oh my god Erik was kissing me! And if I tried to pull away he just brought me straight back to him. Then he pried my mouth open with his tongue. My hands shook as I held his shoulders. All I could think of was 'Jesus Christine, what is wrong with you?! You chose the pansy over this one?!' Then I remembered something. In a few days, the owners were going to throw a masked ball! I pulled back from our embrace. "Erik I just remembered something!" I exclaimed. "The owners are going to throw a masked ball! Would you like to, uhh, be my dance partner?" Erik pondered this. "Masked ball? That would work" He said. Then he smiled (excuse me while I call 911; my heart just melted). "Luela, my dear, I would be honored. I shall meet you there" I smiled back. He brought me in one last time for a kiss. "Ok then. Until the ball?" I asked. He held up a finger. "Wait right here" He said. And with a flick of his cape, he was gone.

I waited five minutes in my dressing room until the mirror creaked open. Erik stepped out, carrying a beautiful sparkly pink gown. I gasped in delight. "Erik is that for me?" I squealed. He nodded. "Promise me you'll wear it to the ball?" He asked. I nodded rapidly and took the dress. Then he removed his mask and handed it to me. "Wear it to the ball. I have another one I think I'll wear" He said. I took the mask and put it on. I understood why Erik liked it so much. It made me feel safe. I looked at Erik. His marred face didn't make me draw back in fear. It made me love him even more. "Erik you are the most amazing, most thoughtful man I ever met" I stood on my toes and kissed him. One last time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Oh… my… god! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! Well, I'll tell you what happened! I was in the middle of one of the Opera's performances when Joseph, the set design manager, was hanged! During the ballet scene, he just dropped down with a rope around his neck. His eyes were lightless green orbs. The owners and the audience freaked out. I'm pretty sure some random guy in the front passed out! I nearly wanted to scream "GODDAMMIT ERIK!" but that would give me away. So instead of finding Raoul like I was supposed to, I looked for Erik. I climbed beams until I found him crouching over the spot where Joseph had crumbled to the ground. "Erik?" I squeaked. He looked at me with malice in his eyes. I flinched. His eyes softened. "Luela, I'm sorry" He said. "I didn't mean to frighten you." I threw my hands in the air. "Frighten me?!" I exclaimed. "Erik, I'm pretty sure you just scarred a lot people for life!" He stood up and walked towards me. Then he took my shoulder and brought me down so we were sitting on the beam. "Luela" He started. "I promised the owners that if they did not follow my orders, all hell would break loose on the opera. I specifically said for them not to sell box five. And they didn't make you the leading role. And I still haven't gotten my salary!" Wow. He really seemed disappointed. Then I remembered something. In the movie, Christine brings Raoul up to the rooftop where they sing "All I Ask of You" and eventually fall in love (bleh). What's stopping me from bringing Erik up there?

"Erik" I said. He looked at me with interest. "Follow me" I took Erik's hand and lead him off the stage and to the staircase which lead to a door. I opened it and we walked out onto the rooftop, where it was beginning to snow. I turned around and took his hands. "Erik all this darkness… it's getting to me" I said fake sadly. "Erik I don't if I can take it…" Erik stopped me. _"No more talk of darkness._ " He started singing. _"Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here. Nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you"_ He looked at me with pure love. _"Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime"_ I sang in response. _"Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you"_ Erik led me up some stairs to a higher level. For some reason, he seemed very comfortable singing Raoul's song. _"Let me be your freedom. Let me be your light"_ Erik sang. _"You're safe. No one will find you. Your fears are far behind you"_ Then Erik turned me around, held me around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. _"All I want is freedom. A world with no more night"_ I sang. _"And you, always beside me. To hold me and to hide me"_ Erik untwirled me (is that even a word?) and stared me straight in the eye. _"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime"_ He sang. _"Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you want me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Luela, that's all I ask of you!"_ His face broke into the happiest smile I ever saw. Then I sang the most powerful notes I ever sang in my life. _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you"_ I pulled Erik into a hug. Since I was smaller than him, my ear was pressed up against his heart. It was beating so fast. I pulled away and met his heart-melting eyes. _"Share each day with me, each night, each morning"_ We sang together. Our voices molded into each other's and became one.

" _Say you love me"_

 _"_ _You know I do!"_

 _"_ _Love me. That's all I ask of you"_ We sang. Erik put his hand behind my neck and pulled me in. My lips met his. Erik picked me up and spun me around. Then we both sang possibly the most famous line ever in this song. _"Anywhere you go let me go to! Love me. That's all I ask of you"_ Erik kissed me one last time. "There's something I want to show you" He said. He took my hand and led me to a huge stone gargoyle that sat on the edge of the roof. He leaped up onto it and stood on its back. I hesitated, and then allowed him to pull me up onto the huge stone head. The snowflakes tickled my face. When I was on the head, I shuddered. I had a fear of heights. But when Erik held my waist to steady me, I felt like I could do anything. I looked over 19th century Paris. Even without modern day cars and lights, it was a beautiful city. Erik extended my arms and held my hips like we were Jack and Rose from _Titanic_. Never in my life has someone loved me like this before. I've made my decision

I'm not going back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tonight was the Masked Ball. People were arriving in carriages and flowing into the Opera with their dates. I was in my dressing room adjusting my dress. It was absolutely magnificent. Which makes me wonder why Erik had it in the first place… anyway I was supposed to meet him there. I opened a drawer and took out the white mask Erik had given me. I put it on and looked in the mirror. I half expected Erik to pop out of it. Suddenly, Siobhan and Ethan burst into my dressing room. Siobhan took one look at me and her jaw dropped. "Luela that dress is _gorgeous!"_ She gushed. Siobhan didn't look bad herself. She was wearing a lavender dress fit with a feathered mask. I hid my mask behind my back. I don't think Siobhan would approve if I had changed the story. Ethan slipped Siobhan's arm under his. I followed them to the ball. People were dancing and many stopped to admire and compliment my dress. Guilt spun around inside me. Siobhan had to know that Erik was my date, not Raoul. So, when Ethan was chatting with the owners, I pulled her into a corridor. She looked at me with worry. "Luela, where's Raoul? Shouldn't he be here with you?" She asked. I shuffled my feet. "Actually Siobhan…" I started. "I'm not here with Raoul. Heck we're not even in love!" Siobhan cocked her hip. "Luela. Who did you come with?" She asked desperately. I took Erik's mask out from behind my back. "I'm here with Erik" I burst out. Siobhan's mouth dropped open. "YOU CHANGED THE STORY?!" She shrieked. "Luela, you were supposed to fall in love with Raoul! Not end up with Erik! How did that even happen?!" So I told her the whole story. About how I rejected Raoul. About how I had fallen in love with Erik. About the way he kissed me. Siobhan does a facepalm. "Luela you have to break up with him. You can't have him. You're from different times!" She said. Now it was my turn to get mad. "WHAT?!" I shrieked. "YOU WANT ME TO DITCH HIM?! YOU'RE CRAZY!" Siobhan looked hurt but at the moment, I didn't care. "SIOBHAN, THIS IS THE FIRST TIME SOMEONE HAS TRULY LOVED ME! AND YOU WANT ME TO THROW IT AWAY! WELL I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T EXACTLY DO THAT!" And with that, I stormed out of the corridor. Suddenly, the candles dimmed. People were buzzing around, wondering what was happening. Then there he stood. Erik was dressed in a red suit matched with a flaming cape and half of his face was covered in a rubber skull mask. On his side was a sword. He strutted down the stairs slowly, making his way over to me. He shot everyone cold looks. I turned to look at Siobhan. She shook her head rapidly. I dismissed this with a flip of my hair. Erik's face was about a foot away from mine. Without saying anything, he stuck his hand out to me. I took it willingly. Everyone around me was whispering. Erik pulled me towards him and performed a brilliant waltz with me. He wasn't smiling (he wanted to look tough for the owners) but his eyes were once again filled with love. He lowered his head. "God you look so beautiful" He whispered. The crowd was beginning to make a circle around us, to see what the feared Opera Ghost would do to the Opera's leading lady. Erik answered their questions as he dipped me and kissed me. There was silence, and then everyone applauded. Why do people applaud when two others kiss? He pulled away and lifted me back. _Excuse me?_ I wasn't exactly done with that kiss! I grabbed his shirt and pulled him so close that our noses touched. "I'm not ready to stop there, Opera Boy" I said cheekily. This time, I kissed him. He lifted me and spun me around. I pulled back and I saw the happiest (and most _adorable_ ) smile on his face. He held up a finger. "Give me a moment. I'll be right back" He said. And with that he walked off. I walked to the corridor with the refreshments. A small shot of brandy was calling my name. Sure, I was only 17 but what was the harm? I was in the 19th century. So I shot the brandy down and immediately decided not to drink anymore. Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed my upper arm and pulled me into a dark room. "Erik?" I squeaked. A candle was lit and I saw not the handsome face of Erik, but a friendly face. A face that belonged to Meg Giry. _Impossible._ Why was Meg here?! "Meg?!" I exclaimed. "Yes Luela, it is me" She responded softly. How did she know my name?! Meg must've seen the shock in my eyes because she turned very serious. "Listen Luela" She started. "I know who you are and how you got here. I also know that you have decided to stay with Erik forever. _This must not happen"_ I gaped at her. FABULOUS. First Siobhan, now Meg? "What do you mean? Erik and I are in love! Why can't we be together?" I asked. Meg looked at me like I was a homeless puppy. "Luela I didn't want to tell you but…" She paused. "But what?" I implored. Meg looked at me sadly. "Oh Luela. The world you are in right now… it does not exist" She said. No… NO!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My head was spinning. What did she mean by this world was not real? "Meg…" I squeaked. "Am I _dreaming?"_ Meg shook her head and I let out I sigh of relief. "No Luela this is not a dream" She started. "It is much more than a dream but it is not real. I am afraid that Siobhan, Ethan, and Erik are going through the same thing" Meg placed her hand on my shoulder. I blinked back tears. "Who's going to tell them?" I queried. Meg dropped her hand. "Well, my mother is going to tell Siobhan. Gustave Daae is going to tell Ethan. And…" She stopped and looked at me worriedly. I gave her a look. "Well?" I said impatiently. "Who's going to tell Erik?" Meg winced. "Luela you're not going to like this, not one bit" She sighed. "My good friend Christine is going to tell Erik" I furrowed my brow. "Why is that such a problem?" I asked. Meg gave me another pitiful look. "Oh Luela, I am afraid that Christine is madly in love with Erik! And I am afraid that once Erik sees her, he will fall in love with her too!" She blurted. I nearly fainted again. Now I shipped Eristine as much as the next guy but Erik was _mine!_ I refused to believe that Erik would fall in love with someone else! "No… no that won't happen! Erik loves me! I'm sure I have nothing to worry about!" I said good-humoredly. Meg shook her head. "I hope the same" She said. She turned to leave but I had one more question. "Meg, wait! I have another question!" I called. She turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Meg, you said I can't stay here. Why is that?" I asked. Meg walked to me and looked at me so intensely I thought she was going to burn my eyes out. She grabbed my shoulders. "Luela if you stay here, tragedy shall fall on your world. You now know what is going on, so if you stay, you will never 'wake up'" She quoted. I gasped. "Does that mean if I stay here, I'll die in the real world?" I quietly said. Meg nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so. I know Erik was your first true love. Oh Luela, I am so sorry!" She exclaimed and hugged me. She then turned around and ran into the shadows. I caught my face in the mirror. I was paler than a ghost. My mascara was running down my face, mixed with my tears. I couldn't let anyone see me like this! So I bolted out of the corridor, out of the ball, and into my dressing room. I collapsed on my bed and cried. Am I cursed with not being able to find true love? I rolled over onto my side and saw something on my desk. A note that read "Stage. 12:00 tonight. You must come" I checked the clock on the wall. Oh _crap!_ It was 11:58! I had to be there in two minutes! I quickly cleaned up my face and ran to the stage. I saw people leaving the ball. I bolted into the main auditorium and saw Ethan already sitting there. "Ethan!" I called. Ethan stood up. I ran towards him. His eyes were confused. "Luela a man named Gustave came to me. He said I'm in a false world, but not dreaming! Did anyone say the same to you?" He asked. I nodded. "Meg Giry. She told me the same" I responded. Suddenly, at the same time, Erik and Siobhan came running through doors on opposite sides of the room. Siobhan looked at Erik and stopped in her tracks. Her jaw dropped. She shook her head and they both ran up to us. "Did all of us get the message?" Erik asked sadly. We all nodded. Ethan and Siobhan seemed fine but I felt like exploding. Erik tore off his mask and wig and threw them on the ground. He punched a wall. "Why is it so hard for me to love? What did I ever do to anyone?!" He shrieked. Siobhan snorted and I silenced her with a glare. I walked over to Erik, who was now crouched on the ground, and plopped down beside him. Without saying anything, I turned his face towards mine. "It's going to be ok" I reassured. "We have to do what's right so no one gets hurt" He grabbed my hand. "The only thing that can hurt me is being away from you" He said loudly enough for Ethan and Siobhan to hear. "Aww" Siobhan whispered meaningfully. And almost as if on cue, Erik grabbed the back of my head and pressed his lips against mine. When I pulled away, he hugged me and kissed the spot where my jawbone met my neck. " _Ahem"_ A very annoyed somebody said. We broke from our embrace and saw Christine Daae glaring at us. From behind her stepped Meg Giry, Madame Giry, and Gustave Daae, Christine's father. Each one of them was outlined with an eerie blue glow. Meg clapped her hands together. "Ok everyone" She started. "You all know why we're here. And we also know our situation- Christine, _please focus!"_ She snapped at her friend who was busy twirling her hair and lustfully looking at Erik. Fortunately, Erik noticed and kissed my cheek as a statement. I smiled proudly at him. Christine scrunched her face. "So arrogant" She whispered loud enough for me to hear. And I got the feeling she wasn't talking about Erik. And if she was she had a punch in the face coming her way. "Now" Meg resumed. "In a few days, you will randomly return to your times. This can happen any time"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

My jaw dropped. "Wait, wait!" I exclaimed. "So we could be doing something normal then POOF! We're sent back to our lives?! How does that even work?!" My brain was itching in all the wrong ways. Erik must've noticed I was stressed because he pulled me onto his lap and kissed my nose. "Man, you just love kissing me, don't you?" I whispered to him teasingly. He smiled wickedly. "Pardon me for loving you so much" And with that he kissed my neck. Sparks flew up and down my body. Meg waited until we were done and continued. "To answer your question Luela, yes, it can happen any day, any time. And no, we do not know how it works." Madame Giry stepped forward. "We have predicted that you will be sent back sometime this week" She looked at Erik and me. "I'd spend as much time with each other as much as possible" Then she sort floated down to me and whispered in my ear. "Treat him well. He's quite sensitive." I nodded at her. Gustave stepped forward. "We must go now. Take care, all of you. And Erik?" He pointed at my love. "I promise you she will love you no matter what happens" Erik looked at me with hope in his eyes. "Is that true?" He asked. I smiled. "Of course, my love" I responded. Christine, Meg, Madame Giry, and Gustave disappeared. Erik immediately grabbed my hand and instead of leading me to the sleeping quarters in the Opera, he led me to my dressing room and through the mirror. "Erik, where are you taking me?" I asked. He looked back at me. "Madame Giry said we should spend as much time as possible together. You're living with me until you… leave" He choked on the last word. As cliché as it sounds, I loved him more than life itself. I smirked and held my arms out to him. He looked at me questioningly. "Carry me" I stated simply. He laughed. "It's dangerous to carry a beautiful girl like you down stone stairs" He said. I stuck out my bottom lip. "Fine!" I said stubbornly. Then I smirked slyly. "You owe me a kiss…" Erik wiggled his eyebrows. "I can do better than that…" He said with a click of his tongue. I shuddered. His voice was low… that could only mean one thing… OH LAWD DID HE HAVE EMPHYSEMA!? I pushed the thought away as he led me down to the boat and brought us to his lair. He hopped off the boat and helped me off. "I'll prepare some food" He said and walked off. I walked to his organ. I decided to try playing it. I searched my mind for a song. I finally settled on "Let Her Go" by Michael Rosenberg. I played the intro and started singing. "Well, _you only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go. Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missing home. Only know you love her when you let her go. And you let her go…"_ I stopped singing because I was starting to cry. "That was beautiful" A voice behind me whispered. I turned around to see Erik standing a couple feet behind me. He walked up to me and wiped away my tears. "Don't cry" He said. I turned myself in the chair to face him. "Erik I don't want to leave you. I know I have to but I don't want to…" That's when I lost it. "Erik all my life I've been searching for the perfect boy. And I finally found you. You're perfect! And now I find that you're not even real!" Erik met my eyes. "You think I'm not real?" He growled. Oh god. Did I offend him? And why was he growling like that?! He scooped me up in his arms and carried me over to a large couch. He plopped me down on it and looked over me. "Erik what are you doing?!" I asked with a hint of nervousness in my voice. He looked at me, his eyes wild with… _lust?!_ Oh lawd… "Well, for starters I'm proving to you that I am very much real. Secondly, I owe you that kiss" He responded. And with that, he pulled a Tom Brady and tackled me on the couch. I squealed with shock. I lay down on the couch and plopped my face into the velvety cushions. Erik turned me over so I was facing him. And with that he crashed his lips onto mine. This kiss was different than the others. This one was passionate and hungry. I cupped his face in my hands and returned the kiss. His hand moved from my cheek to the short sleeves of my dress. He pushed them down my arm. I removed my hands from his face and fumbled with his shirt buttons. Erik stopped the kiss and looked at me questioningly. "Luela…" He said nervously. "It's ok" I said. "I know what I'm doing." With that, I resumed my work with his shirt. And… well, you don't need a magical rose to figure out what happened next.

;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up on the couch encased in Erik's arms. His white shirt acted as a blanket for me. I stole a glance at his face. He was still sleeping. I carefully unwrapped myself from Erik's arms and placed a kiss on his head. I walked around the lair and my eyes landed on a music piece on his organ. My heart raced when I saw the title. "Don Juan Triumphant…" I whispered to myself. I hummed the notes quietly. "Past the point of no return. The final threshold!" Behind me, I heard Erik moan. He rolled over twice and flopped off the couch. Well, as you can imagine, that woke him up suddenly. "Oh my god, Erik! Are you ok?" I exclaimed. He got on his knees, winced, and rubbed his forehead. I plopped down beside him. "Do you want some ice?" I asked. He shook his head but his eyes were squeezed shut in pain. I shivered. "Erik, aren't you cold? You're not even wearing…" I stopped midsentence as he stood up and faced me. "-a shirt" I finished as I eyeballed his muscular chest. Well excuuuuuuse me for falling in love with a fit guy! Erik must've noticed me staring because he laughed and hugged me. "You're too much, you know that?" I smiled against his chest and closed my eyes and just let the moment sink in. After what seemed like forever, I remembered something and pulled back. "Erik" I started. "Before you woke up, I saw a music piece on your organ. What is it for?" Like I didn't know. He didn't give it to the owners at the ball, so when was he going to give it to them? Erik looked at his organ and facepalmed. "Damn!" He exclaimed. "I was going to give that to the owners at the ball, but I was too distracted by you!" He winked adorably and clicked his tongue. Suddenly, an idea popped into my mind. "Erik, why don't you sneak into their office O.G. style and give it to them?" I suggested. Erik grinned. "So, would you like to become an O.G. in training?" He asked. I nodded quickly. Then, he walked into his bedroom and came out with two black capes. He put on his mask, wig, and one of the capes. Then he handed me one. I took the cape and clipped it around my neck. I twirled around and the cape followed. Then, Erik led me to the boat. Soon, we made it back to my dressing room. Erik motioned for me to be quiet. He took my hand and led me up the rafters. We climbed the beams and Erik only had to save me from falling once. Soon, we made it to Fermin and Andre's office. Erik knocked once, then twice. Nobody answered. I tried the door. "Oh come on! It's locked!" I exclaimed. Erik patted my shoulder and walked to the door. Then he extracted a large knife from his pocket and slid it between the door and the wall. In one swift motion, he cut the lock off the door. Erik smiled at me. "Try it now" He said. I tried the door again and this time, it opened. We hopped inside. "Let's make it quick. We don't know when those idiots that run my theatre are going to return" Erik said. He gave me "Don Juan Triumphant" and a folded note. Erik stepped out of the room to keep watch. Quickly, I unfolded the note and read it. "My faithful owners: Here I leave the finished score of "Don Juan Triumphant". This shall be your next opera. You will cast Luela Alexander as Aminta. The role of Don Juan is your choice. I will observe the opera from Box 5, which of course, will be left open for me. I remain your faithful servant, O.G." Erik walked in. "What's taking so long?" He asked. I quickly folded the note again and placed it and the opera on the table. I stepped back and walked to Erik. "Nothing, nothing at all" I responded with a quirky smile. Erik pressed his lips to mine and pulled back suddenly. He looked around frantically. "Someone's coming!" He hissed. "Get in the closet!" I obeyed and pressed myself to the back of the closet. Erik came in shortly just as Fermin and Andre walked in. I pressed my ear to the door and listened. I heard Fermin speak. "Well!" He exclaimed. "Another note from the Opera Ghost! And an opera score…" There was silence for a moment and then Andre spoke. "We don't want the same thing to happen again! I'll make the cast announcements right away!" And with that, they walked out. Erik opened the closet and walked out. "Go!" He hissed. "You need to be there for the cast announcements!" I nodded, kissed his cheek quickly, and ran off to the stage. There was already a crowd and the owners were just arriving. "Cast and crew members, listen up!" Andre yelled importantly. "We have a new opera that will be performed in three days' time! This opera is called 'Don Juan Triumphant'. There are a leading man and lady" The cast began to whisper excitedly. Carlotta stepped forward diva-like. "Well, of course, I shall be playing the leading lady!" She exclaimed in her Spanish accent. Piangi nodded in agreement. Fermin cleared his throat. "Uhh actually ma'am… Aminta, the leading lady, will be played by Luela. And Don Juan is to be played by Piangi" Faces looked up at me. Siobhan met my eyes nervously. "Well now!" Fermin exclaimed. "Begin rehearsing!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Today was show night. I knew the song by heart and was absolutely ecstatic. "Point of No Return" was one of my absolute favorite songs in Phantom. I was dressed in the exact same dress Emmy Rossum wore in the movie version. The overture began and I walked out with a basket of roses. I sat down and fiddled with the roses in the basket. The ensemble walked out and began singing. After that, Piangi did his solo and disappeared behind the red curtains. I winced as I remembered that Piangi would be killed by Erik in just seconds. I shuddered when I heard a _whump_ from the wings. There was a rustle of curtains and I looked behind me. Erik stood there, wearing the same costume Gerard Butler wore for this scene. He walked down the right side of the stage and began singing. " _You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent… silent. I have brought you that our passions my fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me. No second thoughts, you've decided… decided"_ Erik finished with a flick of his cape and began advancing towards me. " _Past the point of no return, no backwards glances. All games of make-believe are at an end. Past all thought of if or when, no use resisting! Abandon thought and let the dream descend…"_ Erik pauses singing as he circled me like a lion circling a zebra, swooped behind me, pulled me flush against his chest, and gently took my neck in his hand. _"What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?"_ Erik ran his hand down my arm and took my hand. " _Past the point of no return, the final threshold! What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return"_ Erik let goes of my hand and stepped a couple feet away from me. Now, I started singing. " _You have brought me to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence… silence. I have come here hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I can already imagine our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. Now I'm here with you. No second thoughts, I've decided… decided" Erik_ and I began to make our way up a dual staircase that led to a catwalk. I resumed the song. _"Past the point of no return, no going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun! Past all thought of right and wrong, one final question. How long should we two wait before we're one?"_ I quickly blew Erik a kiss and we continued climbing. " _When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us?"_ My voice dipped. Erik flicked off his cape and as we started walking towards each other, Erik sang with me. " _Past the point of no return, the final threshold!"_ Suddenly, Erik took hold of my hips, twirled me around, and held me just like he did when we first met. _"The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn! We've past the point of no return"_ Erik and I sang as he held me. I heard him sigh with a shudder. Then he started singing ever so softly to me. His voice grew louder and more powerful until finally, it seemed to rattle the chandelier. " _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me safely from my solitude. Say you want me with you here, beside you"_ Erik clasped my hand in his and looked me straight in the eye. Then I realized something. He wasn't acting. Then he belted out the most amazing words ever. " _Anywhere you go, let me go to! Luela, that's all I ask of you!"_ Erik smiled widely as he plopped down on one knee and held up a small black box. I think my heart literally stopped. _No freakin' way!_ He cracked open the box and inside it was a beautiful diamond ring. The audience and cast members were spazzing out! Siobhan was in Ethan's arms screaming "OHMYGOD OHMYGOD!" Then Erik spoke in a deep, mesmerizing voice. "Luela, you saved me from my past. Now make me the happiest man alive and marry me" The theatre went silent, waiting for my reply. Tears welled up at my eyes as I nodded and Erik slipped the ring onto my finger. Now everyone was really spazzing. Erik smiled the biggest smile ever as he picked me up and spun me around. When he put me down, he took the back of my neck and pulled me in. This kiss was so passionate I nearly fainted. Everyone was doing the "Oh look! People are kissing! We must acknowledge that!" applause. When Erik pulled back, his smile immediately turned into a frown. "No! Luela… you're fading!" He whispered. No… NO! NOT NOW PLEASE! "No!" I shrieked. "Not at the happiest moment of my life! Please no!" Erik grabbed me, tears falling down his mask. "Luela no matter what, I'll love you forever! Remember what Madame Giry said. This is more than a dream! I swear on my life I will see you again!" Erik kissed me again. I pulled back. "Erik…" I started. "I love you so much…" Then the world went black.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

I woke up in a bright white room on a bed surrounded by medical machines. "Erik?!" I called. A woman in a white lab coat walked to me. "Oh good! You're awake!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, my parents, Ethan, and Siobhan ran in. I desperately looked behind them to see if Erik had followed them. I didn't see him. Which meant… "Oh god Luela!" My mom yelled. "Why on earth did you go into a place that was going to be taken down?" Oh NOOOOO! The opera house was being torn down today! There was absolutely no chance of Erik and me seeing each other ever again. Siobhan saw the look on my face and asked my parents if she and Ethan could talk to me alone. They nodded and walked out. Siobhan and Ethan kneeled down beside me. "Siobhan!" I cried. "Where's Erik?! He has to be here somewhere!" A tear fell off Siobhan's chin. "Luela I'm so sorry! It's over, it's all over!" She cried. My face turned whiter than a ghost. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Suddenly, a sharp glint caught my eye. I looked at my hand and saw the diamond ring wrapped around my finger. Siobhan saw it to. Her eyes widened and she grabbed my hand. "Luela you still have the ring! Do you know what this means?" She asked excitedly. I cocked my head. "It means this really happened! It means you will see Erik again!" She explained. Maybe one day I will see my one true love again. I closed my eyes tightly and prayed has hard as I could. ' _Erik, if you can hear me, I love you so much. I swear on my life I will see you again. Just remember, love never dies. And neither do dreams'_

(Erik's POV)

I woke up on my bed. My first reaction was to go to my organ but something was holding me back. Then I remembered everything. "LUELA!" I shrieked. I ran to the gate and didn't bother taking the boat. I ran through the labyrinth and made it to the two-way mirror. I looked through it and saw the once beautiful dressing room was drab and dusty. ' _What happened?!'_ I thought. I attempted to pry the mirror open but it wouldn't budge. I was starting to panic so I took my fist and slammed it against the glass. Nothing happened. Then, I saw a piece of paper lying by my foot. I picked it up and read it. " _Only the ring of a loved one can free you"._ I looked at it in confusion. Did that mean the ring I gave Luela could free me? Then that meant Luela had to find me! Suddenly, there was a terrible ringing inside my head, and then a voice spoke clearly. _"Erik, if you can hear me, I love you so much. I swear on my life I will see you again. Just remember, love never dies. And neither do dreams"._ It looked around me and saw no one. Had Luela somehow managed to contact me? Then that meant we may see each other again! I suppressed a small smile. I will find my angel. Even if it means searching to the center of the Earth. Because if there is one thing she taught me, it's that you should never give up on love. They'll come round to you someday.

The End

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I in association with The Phantom of the Opera. Phantom belongs to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. The only thing I own is the plot.

Dedication: This fanfic is dedicated to Siobhan Morris, a true Phan, friend, and my own Angel of Music.

Note: I am currently working on a sequel called "Dreams Do Come True". Be on the look out for it and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
